To ensure a pleasurable trip in a vehicle it is desirable to keep passenger space relatively uncluttered with suitcases containing clothing or boxes containing food, herein cargo. While binding cargo to a rack attached to the vehicle roof reduces passenger compartment clutter, the binding may loosen at highway speeds, resulting in cargo spillage, a significant highway hazard. Further, cargo improperly loaded on the rack increases vehicle wind resistance and, particularly in heavy crosswinds, may contribute to vehicle instability and road accidents.
Roof-mounted containers that at least partially enclose cargo in an aerodynamically efficient manner, herein cargo containers, allow vehicle stability and safe transport of cargo while reducing passenger compartment clutter. As used herein an aerodynamically efficient cargo container refers to a container designed to reduce wind resistance while the vehicle is in motion, for example having curved and/or slanted portions.
A cargo container provided in conjunction with a utility item that can be used on the trip, for example a spotlight to aid in unloading the cargo at night, is known. Thule Company at Internet address www.thule.com shows a cargo container and light assembly that mount separately on the vehicle roof but, because the container and light are not joined, they fail to use the roof space efficiently.
Another desirable utility item for use on a trip is an awning that extends from a housing when the vehicle is parked, providing shade from the sun or protection against rain. Baka, G. J., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,145, teaches a roof-mountable awning that stores in the vehicle during transport, thereby increasing vehicle clutter. If the awning were suitably secured to the roof for transport, it would prevent the simultaneous attachment of a roof-mounted cargo container, resulting in cargo storage in the vehicle and passenger compartment clutter.